Examples of intended areas of research of the new Laboratory of Molecular Imaging and Nanomedicine include: 1) Molecular Imaging Probe Development--Developing molecular imaging probes for in vivo imaging of biochemical processes, including positron emission tomography, optical imaging (fluorescence and Raman), magnetic resonance imaging, contrast enhanced ultrasound, photoacoustic and multimodal imaging. Molecular imaging in combination with anatomic and functional imaging can improve understanding of disease, enable early detection, and enhance monitoring of therapeutic responses and drug discovery and development. Methods include chemical synthesis, protein engineering, bioconjugation, radiolabeling, chemical analysis, preclinical studies, and clinical translation using various in vitro and in vivo techniques. 2) Nano Theranostics--Rational design of water-soluble, biocompatible nanoparticles for combined imaging and therapy. Nanoparticles (<100nm) synthesized from materials such as polymers, metals, ceramics and lipids permit simultaneous diagnostic imaging, drug delivery, and monitoring of therapeutic responses. Methods include synthesis, physiochemical characterization, surface modification and bioconjugation, pharmacokinetic, and pharmacodynamic evaluation in rodents for translation to clinical application.